


never ending

by whitebeaaaar



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeaaaar/pseuds/whitebeaaaar
Summary: Minhyun will always love the word 'destiny', as it always lead him to Jaehwan.





	never ending

There were thousands of light bulbs strung through the fairgrounds and around the main square. Every street of Seville is covered with colorful ornaments and lined with little shops for tourists to buy their souvenirs. However, on that day, the long-awaited festival was cancelled due to the rain. Even from afar, I can see your disappointed eyes and hanging cheeks, tucked in your umbrella as you hide away from the rain.

 

“Do you need some help?” I approached you and you briefly smiled at me before replying in a language that was foreign to me at that time.

 

“Jag åkte hit för att se festivalen men se att den avbröts kan du rekommendera mig en plats att besöka?”

 

“I-ah, I’m afraid I won’t be of much help to you. Sorry.” Before I can walk away, you grabbed onto the sleeve of my coat, anchoring me in place.

 

“Vänta, uhm--” You paused, probably thinking so hard on how to communicate to me. “I want... tour here?”

 

“So, you want to explore the city! You could’ve just said so.” I chuckled, and you just stare, confused, maybe waiting for me to point in some direction and go our own ways. Instead, I took your hand in mine and we walk together. Your skin is pale and smooth, like porcelain, but pulsing with warmth. We fell in a comfortable silence as neither of us are talking but only keeping stupid grins on both of our faces.

 

Grey clouds surrounded the sky, giving the town an eerie look as droplets of rain fell from the heavens. However, there’s a warm feeling in my heart as we’ve let the sounds of the beating rain wash over us, let the splendor of Seville guide our journey.

 

I can still vividly remember all the details of that day. Because how can I not recall all of it? It’s the day when I first met you.

 

\- ♫♪♫♪ -

 

I was in my last semester in college when I next saw you. My friends decided that we should have some fun that Friday night and I was very hesitant to go. In this lifetime, I was an architecture student, and I was just planning to sketch five new designs that needed to be submitted by Monday.

 

"We really want you to come out with us tonight. You need to break out of this shell you're hiding in. How are you going to conquer the world if you're too shy to claim your beautiful designs in front of everyone?"

 

They had a point and I sighed as I agreed to come. Thinking about it now, I should have thanked them for leading me to you.

 

"Looks like they've already started the show. Let’s go watch!" One of my friends said as we were nearing the bar.

 

As we were heading inside, the music became louder, and all at once, I recognized it. Somehow the voice felt familiar, and it scared me how it felt too real. _Beautiful_ … was the first word to cross my mind but then I doubt that beautiful couldn’t even come close to your heavenly voice.

 

I was in a trance, and I was barely aware of my feet moving towards the stage where I saw you singing to a small, rapt crowd. The familiar strumming of the mid-tempo guitar and the drums lightly playing a repetitive rhythm continues as you sing. You stared out into the crowd as you sang, your gaze wandering around, before locking with mine.

 

We both found ourselves never wanting to look away. It was so spellbinding. And so, you sang, never once tearing your gaze away. You have this soft smile on your lips, as you sang as if it were the only thing left for you to do.

 

I will never forget how surreal that night was, it was the first time I hear you sing.

 

\- ♫♪♫♪ -

 

I considered myself fortunate on my third life, as I saw you being introduced as one of the new hires in our accounting firm. Since that day we became friends so naturally. A lot of people noticed that we were complete opposites, but we just grew closer with each passing day. I thought it was because of all the times we have met, but as years went by, I started to wonder if you remembered me as vividly as I did.

 

Rain drops started splattering on the cement pavements. I didn’t mind the coldness as the rain soaked my skin despite of the thick layers of clothes I was wearing. I was intent in finding you.

 

I saw you sitting on a swing in the park near our company, drenched in the rain.

 

"You do realize that you are going to fall sick by what you are doing right?” I came up beside you, watching the water fall on you in waves.

 

"But I love the rain." you said, still staring into the space. "It washes away the pain from me and it helps me cry without being noticed.”

 

Seeing you like that brought immense pain in my heart. Before I can even comprehend my actions, I immediately put my arm around you, pulling you closer to mine. I hear your sobs and felt all the tears as you cried into my shirt.

 

“Why does it hurt so much? Although I saw all the signs. I knew he didn't like me that way from the start.”

 

"Let it all out, cry as much as you want. I’ll be your rain." I said, while holding you even tighter.

 

It was at that moment where I realized that it was only me that remembered, only me who continues to search for you, love you, then lose you and miss you.

 

It was the first time that I got my heart broken.

 

\- ♫♪♫♪ -

 

In my fourth life, I worked as a bodyguard and was assigned to escort an entrepreneur’s son to another country. Apparently, there had been an increase in attacks for his life as their business gets bigger. I know it was fate when I saw that it was you whom I should accompany.

 

"How did you know our family was hiring?" You asked me at the start of our trip.

 

"There was news about it all over town. My agency cannot let the chance of getting on your family’s good side slide, so they have sent me" I said as I started to arrange our luggage.

 

I saw you nod your head and I can’t help to ask, "Why am I chosen then? There were a lot of remarkable candidates I assume. What’s the reason your family picked me?”

 

“It wasn’t a ‘what’, but a ‘who’.” You nervously smiled, and I can’t help but hope that maybe, you are starting to remember, and we’ll have a chance in this lifetime. And as we traveled, things naturally fall into place again.

 

We were almost on the town you were supposed to be dropped off to when you decided we stop at a nearby hotel for the night. I decided that it was the perfect time to tell you what I felt.

 

"I know that I was only assigned to accompany you," I began, as we were eating our dinner. "But all this time I was able to spend with you was-"

 

"-Perfect," you finished with a whisper.

 

Hearing that, I bent down and pressed my lips against yours. The kiss was sweet, simple and tender. I thought that would be the start of our story. However, as we ended our kiss, you looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

 

“This is all my fault, I’m sorry. The place we're going to, I’m going to live there from now on. I was tasked by my family to marry someone and grow our business there.” You said, as you tore your eyes away from mine and brought your hands to your face as you cried your heart out.

 

The night where we shared our first kiss included getting my hopes of spending this lifetime with you crashing down right before my eyes. The past days were pure bliss and I really looked forward that this life was finally the chance where we’ll make things right.  

 

But I guess fate love to see me suffer. As I mourn for the rest of the night, I started to think to that being reincarnated was a curse. A curse I’m forever bound with.

 

\- ♫♪♫♪ -

 

After a long week of teaching at the university, I was already expecting I’ll be able to have a peaceful sleep on my soft mattress and wake up late the next morning. But I should have thought that all my plans would be ruined, especially with you in my life once more. For the fifth time, we have met again. This time, we both work as college professors. Today you insisted that we go to an amusement park to celebrate our third year as colleagues.

 

"Can I have another go? Pretty please?" My thoughts came to a halt when I heard you. It seems that the carousel you were riding on already stopped, and I noticed that all the children already climbed out to go to their parents. You, however, lingered, staring at me with puppy eyes and a small pout.

 

"I thought you wanted the Ferris Wheel,” It took all my willpower to resist your cuteness. I still even can’t believe that you’ll be a professor, a history professor even! Considering it was me who lived through all of history and remembers.

 

"Oh, that's right," you agreed as you clambered out of the horse.

 

The Ferris Wheel wasn't very impressive. We both can tell that it’s aged despite the fresh coat of paint done. It made me very anxious for our safety. However, it seems that the state of the wheel didn’t bother you as much as I did as you excitedly went on the ride.

 

Looking out the glass-pane window, the ground was getting further with each passing second.

 

“There will be fireworks display in a while, it’s great that we made it here! We have the best seats to enjoy it.” You said enthusiastically. And true to your words, minutes later, fireworks started to boom, sending their own colorful flares rocketing across the universe.

 

I watched as the different colors of the explosions bask on your lovely face, the twinkle in your eyes as you look at the show with wonder, and the exquisite smile in your lips.

 

I can’t help but whisper the words I’ve been wishing to say for decades.

 

“I love you.”

 

You turned to look at me, I was believing that you’ll be surprised, however your gaze was so soft, with a smile so genuine.

 

 “I love you too.”

 

The next thing I know is you hugging me so tightly. Your arms wrapped around my back, rubbing my back as you comfort me. I didn’t even realize that I was crying. How can I not? It’s the first time I heard you say that you love me too. All the arduous time I spent in seeking you, loving you, and all the anguish we’ve suffered was all worth it. All of it can’t compare to the happiness that I’m feeling right now.

 

I vow that even being reincarnated may be a curse, if it means that I’ll have endless of times to be with you and hear that you also love me, I will willingly go through all of it over and over again.

 

\- ♫♪♫♪ -

 

“Hello, I’m Pledis’ trainee, Hwang Minhyun.” I introduced myself as I was called in to receive my rank. “I’ve always wanted a higher rank but now that I’ve got it, I feel pressured, and in the future, I will be a trainee that works harder to show a better side of me. Thank you.”

 

This time, I decided to take on the challenge of being a singer. However, life has been hard for me and my group. I had expected that it would be a lot better by the time we have debuted but then the harshness of reality kicked in. It’s been six years, but we still haven’t made a mark for ourselves. Despite all the sweat and tears that we’ve poured into each of our releases it never reached the results that was expected of us. We were left with no choice but to join the survival program in hopes of lighting up our career.

 

However, destiny does work in mysterious ways as it was through being in this show that I have met you. I know that I’ll always love the word destiny, as it constantly leads me to you.

 

It’s been centuries, and we’ve went through countless of lifetimes.

 

Some ended wonderfully, while others ended tragically.

 

I would never complain though, each lifetime spent with you is worth it.

 

This lifetime is no exception.

 

“Who is the trainee you most want to debut with?” I turned to look at BoA-sunbaenim for her question. I look behind me, searching for those familiar eyes and cheeks, and I know I have the perfect answer.

 

“Because we are singers, I want to debut with the individual trainee, Kim Jaehwan, who works very hard and is passionate when singing.”

 

I would always choose you, and always you. I’m hoping that we’ll be able to be in the same group, as we chase our dreams together and achieve wonders hand in hand.

 

I go up to my designated seat, and you come to me, shaking my hand in gratitude and congratulations. I smiled, already looking forward to the future that awaits us.

 

I wonder what firsts will we have this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> First of all, I would like to show my gratitude to the people behind this Webzine Project. Thank you so much for your time and effort in organizing this project. You guys are the best!
> 
> Second, I would like to thank all the people who have helped me in creating this fic. Thank you for the countless advice and endless support. ♡
> 
> Third, Thank YOU for reading this. I really hope that you'll like it and please let me know what you think about it. 
> 
> Lastly, although this might be late, please check the other works submitted to the event! They are all so so wonderful!
> 
> THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! ❤️


End file.
